With the proliferation internet technology, and the development of big data and social networking, personal data is becoming ever-increasingly public. It is also becoming increasingly difficult to update personal information across manage what entities have access to your personal data, whether or not these entities are showing accurate information, and whether or not they are improperly using said data.